


Poster Boys

by Sirca



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirca/pseuds/Sirca
Summary: Inspiration can come in many forms. For Yuri, they happen to be posters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own, etc. I don't know what I'm doing here, either.

In Victor's defense, it's not actually _him_ who finds the posters. Makkachin drags something _else_  out of a hastily closed box, and they just _fall out_. And then there's his own face, looking up at him. Some are flirty, some pensive, some serious and determined. Some he barely even remembers posing for as his long, long hair spills over his shoulders.

He knew that Yuri was one of his fans. Somehow, this seems entirely expected.

Makkachin wags his tail, tilts his head, and watches Victor.

"Good boy," he says, patting his head. Victor smiles. This will do nicely.

\---

The first time Yuri finds the poster, it's pinned to a wall. In fact, a wall in the Ice Castle Hasetsu. For everyone to see. Victor watches as he flushes red once, then, upon reading what's written there in silver marker, flushes even deeper. For a moment, he's concerned that Yuri might faint from the rush of blood to his head.

Yuri turns, slowly, to give Victor the most wide-eyed look of horror he believes Yuri can muster.

"W-what's this?" he barely manages.

Victor only smiles. "Me, of course. I don't think I'd aged that badly--"

"No," Yuri cuts in sharply, waving a hand. "Why is it there. Why does it say _that_?"

Victor takes a long moment to look, as if just now rememebring what he'd written(he couldn't forget it even if he tried). His own face stares back at him, smiling with his best attempt at appearing so much older than fifteen.

Then, written in silver marker:

_I always liked this outfit. It looks better on you, though._

Yuri looks expectant, like Victor holds the keys to the mysteries of the universe. Again, he simply smiles. "I thought you could use the inspiration."

Obviously this isn't the answer Yuri is looking for. He continues to glance back and forth between Victor of now and Victor of then, trying to puzzle out what game they are playing at.

Victor claps his hands together. "Enough of this, show me what you've learned."

\---

The second time Yuri finds one of the posters, it's buried in the bottom of his luggage. Victor is on the balcony so he's sparred the red-faced embarrassment that is sure to follow. Yuri rushes out, holding the folded paper between his fingers like it might burn him if he clutches it too tightly.

"What're you playing at, Victor?"

An eyebrow raises. "What?"

"This!" Rapidly, he unfolds the poster completely. It's one of the bigger ones. The message on it is a little longer, as well.

_I was so worried before this competition. Afraid I'd fail. I found the courage to pick up and move on. I know you'll do the same, Yuri._

"Taunting me with my own posters!" Yuri continues when Victor is silent.

His gaze turns out on to the city, away from Yuri's indignant face. "I thought you liked those posters."

He knows that Yuri knows. His pupil isn't stupid. Perhaps a bit dense at times, though. Yuri storms back inside, muttering to himself the entire time.

And Victor just smiles.

\---

The third, fourth, and fifth find their way into his skates at different competitions. He's stopped waving them in Victor's face, thankfully. There's exaspiration on his face as he reads each one, but Victor notices something different with the fifth. Yuri smiles, that small, heartbreaking smile that tugs at something in Victor. Then his eyes flick up, dewy when they search for Victor.

Victor smiles in return.

When Yuri skates, it's a thing of beauty. As Victor has told him countless times, his strengths are and always will be in the way he dances, the range of emotions he can show and make others feel. Victor loves to watch him. Loves what he makes him _feel_ , too.

And then it's over, and Yuri is breathing hard.

The applause is thunderous. Victor's own hands feel numb in his gloves.

\---

The posters become commonplace. Victor loses count how many he leaves among Yuri's things. He rehangs them in his room--Victor catches a glimpse of himself on Yuri's wall before the door closes. Yuri's stock runs low, and so he finds himself getting more.

Yuri grins. Victor's heart clinches in his chest.

He slips the folded poster into his bag, and prepares for his routine.

\---

Yuri unfolds the last folder with care, his knowing smile fading in to surprise. He's on his feet and advancing on Victor.

"What's this?" he demands.

The corner of Victor's lips curl. "It's you, of course."

Yuri looks from Victor, to the poster, and back again. Confusion is written plainly on his face. He worries at his lip with his teeth. "But why?"

"Because you're amazing, Yuri," Victor says, as if the answer has been obvious this entire time. "You've been skating for me this entire time, but there's someone else you should skate for, too."

It finally seems to click for Yuri. This time when he looks between the poster and Victor, there's something else there. Gratitude, perhaps. It's difficult to read the exact emotion.

Yuri nods. He passes the poster off to Victor, their fingers brushing in the process. He catches them, places a kiss on Yuri's ring.

"You'll do great out there."

"Thank you. For everything."

This time, when Yuri performs, it is without a doubt his best.

\---

Yuri's poster hangs in the center, surrounded by Victor in various poses. The silver writing on reads:

_You are_ my _inspiration._


End file.
